combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Ownage-egg's Guide to Cabin Fever
Cabin Fever is a good source of Xp and Gp. I have played this mode over 300 times. The most important point about Cabin Fever is teamwork. Try recognizing where the zombies spawn at, and if you want to, use a sniper rifle and headshot them, as this is very effective.(i got 101 headshots in a row from doing this technique) What to get. Gp Users Primary Weapon: Assault Rifle (M416, G36E) Secondary: G23 Melee: Sickle Support: M67 Frag Pack or M69HE Backpack A: Machine Gun (RPK, Minimi) Backpack B: Machine Gun Backpack C: Machine Gun Head: Military Bandana Face: Gas mask Vest: Light Vest Uniform: Something that stands out from zombies. NX Users Primary: MG36 Secondary: G23 and its variants Melee: Ninjato Support: M67 Frag Pack or M69 frag BackPack A: Mk.48 and its variants Backpack B: RPK and its variants Backpack C: Any Machine Gun Head: Cyclops Bandana Face: Chemical Gas Mask Vest: Recon Vest Uniform: Something that stands out Specialist Specialist: Viper or Raven Primary: Any assault rifle or SMG (A MG might also be useful) Secondary: G23 and its variants Melee: Sickle or Ninjato Support: M67 Frag Pack or m69 Specialist Slot 1: Minigun or Flamethrower Specialist Slot 2: First Aid Kits or Medkits Starting the Game Make sure to play in the highest server you can get into. For example if you're a Trainee play in Golf. If you are a Staff Sergeant play in Bravo. Make sure also to only start the game with 8 people. Make sure that everyone has a Machine Gun. Which door to Choose Try to choose the double doors first. If that already has 2 people, go to the hole in the wall. If that is also taken, take the door facing the barn. If you are really laggy and end up getting no doors at all, shoot the zombies from the window. Rnd 1- Rnd10 These rounds are pretty easy. With 2 people at each door, you should be alright. Always try to take out the rushing zombies first. If your door becomes too hard to deal with tell one of the people at the window to shoot with you. Try to get headshots on zombies. Watch out for the Female Infected that start appearing on Rnd 5. Concentrate on the them first, then the Explosive Infected and finally the Maulers. Rnd 11- Rnd15 These rounds are the rounds that most teams fail at. At Rnd 11, the basement door breaks open. The Tanker Infected should be attacked by one person while the other person covers the guy. Try not to let your door leak onto other players backs. When a door starts leaking, a person from the windows should assist the door. The L96A1 Black Magnum spawns down stairs at rnd 11. Do not take the weapon when the door breaks open unless you are extremely skilled at rushing for it before many infected appear in the basement. Go and assist the team. When the round ends, retrieve it. The M32 spawns at Rnd 13. Same rule applies. Take it when the Rnd ends. Do not use the M32 if there are First Aid Kits unless you're experienced at using it. Use it on groups of zombies. Rnd 16- Rnd 20 These round are harder. At round 16 the top floor gate will break open. Everyone should regroup in the kitchen hallway. 3 people should guard the door while the rest watch the zombies coming in. Stay behind the wall so the zombies will not rush. When the hole in the wall is cleared, throw your grenade at the large door as zombies become stuck. DO NOT RUSH UP! Creep to the side and shoot from there. When the finally rush, half of the team should stay in the kitchen while the other half takes the corridor. The Golden Punisher spawns at Rnd 16. Again do not take it until the rnd ends. The air strike will spawn on rnd 18. Do not take it if there are First Aid Kits. From there Rnd 20 will come. Take the minigun as soon as it spawns and try to mow down as many zombies as possible without wasting ammo. Guide for Specialists ﻿ Category:Walkthroughs Category:Guides Category:Weapon Guides